


【超蝙】麻鸡超人X巫师布鲁斯（北美魔法世界背景）

by Haruka21



Series: 【超蝙】麻鸡超人X巫师布鲁斯（北美魔法世界背景） [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, North America Magic World
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka21/pseuds/Haruka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肯特夫妇是一对巫师。一个偶然的夜里，一艘小型飞船从天而降，落在麻鸡世界某个郊外。肯特夫妇救起飞船里的婴儿，并将其领回魔法世界养大。</p>
<p>十一岁的克拉克·肯特是个哑炮，但他依然有幸在伊法魔尼魔法学校念书。他想和校内独行侠布鲁斯·韦恩成为朋友，然而这事却没他想的那么容易……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 朋友

**Author's Note:**

> HP AU，背景是北美魔法世界，很多词都与HP原作的英国魔法世界不同。J·K·罗琳给多少北美设定用多少北美设定。没给一律参考HP原作。
> 
> 包含大量私设与年龄操作，注意避雷
> 
> 会很长，很长很长。只保证单元故事不坑。

序

 

_美国，堪萨斯，斯莫维尔_

 

月亮只露一道银边。夜幕下，冷风吹过作物，发出沙沙的声响。农场的主人似乎不在，空荡荡的木屋叫人不由得心生惧意。忽然，白光乍亮，两个人影凭空出现在屋外。男人紧搂着女人，女人则抱着一个婴儿。

“你知道一旦被发现，我们都会遭殃。”

“你也知道我们不能把他留给那群麻鸡，他们怕他。”

夫妻二人相视一笑，彼此心照不宣。

“我们会照顾好他的，无论怎样，”男人吻了吻妻子的额头，“快进屋吧，我去把那些金属残骸也弄回来，留在那儿只会惹麻烦。”

“小心点，乔纳森。”

“我会的。”

男人又吻了下妻子，见她进屋，才再次挥动魔杖。

“幻影移形！”

 

 

 

第一章 朋友

_十一年后，美国，伊法魔尼魔法学校_

 

新学期已经过去一个月，不少人都已交到新朋友，除了实在交不到与根本不想交的。坐在教室最后一排的男孩从书包里掏出课本。他的书看起来可有年纪，说不定比他的岁数还大，书包似乎也有些旧。但那绝对不是什么旧书包，亲爱的玛莎用垫在书房茶几下的小羊皮帮他做了这个背包，精致、结实，讨人喜欢，况且他向来坚信世上没几个人的手艺比得过玛莎。不过他手里的书确实是些老古董。乔纳森在仓库的角落里翻出这些自己小时候用的课本。尽管肯特家负担得起一个男孩读书的费用，但克拉克坚持，他认为父母没必要在这方面花钱，毕竟……

“韦恩先生。”萨维奇教授几乎没动嘴，声音却震得整间教室颤动起来，克拉克猜他应该是在说话时加了点扬声魔法。被叫到名字的男孩慢慢坐起身，即使没打那个哈欠，说出的道歉听起来也毫无诚意。

“对不起，先生。昨晚没睡好。”

“也许富有的韦恩先生该在学校旁边建栋庄园，好让他晚上能睡个好觉。”

萨维奇教授说话时的语气总是与表情自相矛盾，为此不少学生都很怕他。没人分得清他什么时候生气，什么时候没有，也无法判断他那句话是真心的，那句话是假意的。教室内鸦雀无声，学生们纷纷倒抽一口凉气。反倒是当事人对此毫不在意。毕竟“韦恩”实在过于与众不同。这个家族在北美富甲一方，别说伊法魔尼魔法学校（注解1：世界上共有十一所知名的魔法学校，伊法魔尼是北美最著名的一所），就连美国魔法国会（注2：魔法政府部门，相当于英国的魔法部，美国魔法国会的成立历史参见《北美魔法历史》BY J·K·罗琳）也得到过他们的资助。而在座的这位，是韦恩家族唯一合法继承人，布鲁斯·韦恩。确切说，三年前他便是家族财产的所有者了。那时韦恩夫妇在犯罪巷遇害，年仅八岁的布鲁斯·韦恩一夜之间成了北美最富有的孤儿。有人说凶手是肃清者（注3：随着历史的演变，现在肃清者被定义为知道魔法存在却极度憎恨魔法的人。他们可能是巫师，也可能是麻鸡。肃清者演变历史参见《北美魔法历史》BY J·K·罗琳），也有人说是误闯结界的无赖麻鸡（注4：对没有魔法能力的人的称呼，英国称为麻瓜，美国则称为麻鸡，参见《北美魔法历史》BY J·K·罗琳），还有人说是欧洲逃亡至此的食死徒，所有报纸都报道了这件事，然而国会最后也没抓到凶手，案件就这样不了了之。

“我会考虑跟管家提这件事的，萨维奇教授。”男孩似乎彻底醒了，他像模像样地翻开书，说，“请问现在可以继续上课了吗？”

酷——克拉克·肯特心想。他当然知道这样做不对，对教授有失尊敬，何况学生本来就不该在课上时睡觉，但他还是忍不住觉得，太酷了！

萨维奇盯着布鲁斯，看不出脸上是什么表情。但有一瞬间，克拉克莫名感到萨维奇真的动了怒，企图抽出魔杖教训布鲁斯一顿。可他没有，移开视线，开始继续讲课。而布鲁斯则像什么都没发生一样，左手杵着下巴，右手拿笔胡乱在本子上画圈。

克拉克会知道这些当然不是因为他伸长了脖子去看布鲁斯在做什么，而是因为他就坐在布鲁斯旁边。他甚至无需侧头，稍微动动眼珠就能看见对方一举一动。他低头假装看课本，心思却飘到布鲁斯身上。他太渴望和他成为朋友。奈尔森校长没让他参加分院仪式，作为补偿，他可以和任何一个学院的学生一起上课，可以听任何他想学的课。一个月来，克拉克一直游走于各个学院，试图寻找“愿意和他做朋友”或者“可能和他做朋友”的人。最后，他找到了布鲁斯·韦恩，一个与周围人鲜有交集的沃姆珀斯（注5：伊法魔尼魔法学校四大学院之一，另外三个分别是霍恩彭瑟、闪德伯德与帕克巫吉）。通常他为人冷漠，少言寡语，不过对女性极为绅士，虽不会表现出热情，但至少算得上亲切。克拉克不知道对方哪里吸引了他，也许只是因为他们同样形单影只。总之，他开始和他一起上课，坐在他旁边。可惜十天过去，克拉克完全没找到任何接近布鲁斯的机会。上课时，布鲁斯不是在打瞌睡，就是在发呆。下课后，克拉克又得跟着他匆匆赶去下一间教室。有时，一些讨厌鬼会在路上拦住克拉克，找他麻烦。每到这时，他总会看见布鲁斯在不远处和女生们混在一起。说到这个，另一个他无法接近布鲁斯的原因，就是后者身边总围着各式各样的女生。他承认布鲁斯确实长得很英俊，或者说漂亮，他有一双海蓝色的眼睛。虽然克拉克还没见过海，但书上画的海就是那个颜色。说真的，他快被自己弄糊涂了，一个不学无术、空有皮囊的富家子弟。他为什么会想和那种人交朋友。然而直觉告诉他，布鲁斯并非看上去那样，例如有时他会怀疑出于某种原因，布鲁斯和他一样在有选择的听课，但他无法确定。也许这就是布鲁斯吸引他注意力的原因也说不定——神秘感。不管怎样，克拉克决心要和布鲁斯成为朋友，尽管目前仍未成功。

再一次，萨维奇教授刚宣布下课，布鲁斯便拎起书包走出教室。克拉克没马上跟过去，那样太明显。学生们陆续走出教室，克拉克混在人群里，小心寻找布鲁斯的身影，用他不为人知的秘密本领——超级视力。即使不用任何魔法，克拉克也能看见很远的地方。他还有超级听力，不过很少用，太多声音混杂在一起只会让他头痛欲裂，他还不能很好地使用那个能力。克拉克深吸口气，扫视人群：三楼左侧，扎坦娜随魔咒课教授走出教室，似乎在帮忙搬东西；二楼右侧，几名三年级学生似乎在上课时打翻了坩埚，这会儿正在清扫教室，一楼走廊……克拉克叹口气，布鲁斯果然和几个女生待在一起，不过琼斯教授也在，看样子好像在聊天。

他迅速跑下楼梯，就快靠近目标时，一条腿突然伸出来，差点绊倒他。

“这么着急，赶着上魔咒课？”

“卢瑟。”克拉克咬牙说道。

看哑炮不顺眼的人很多，会如此明目张胆的恐怕只有莱克斯·卢瑟。没错，克拉克是个哑炮——出身巫师家庭却学不会魔法的人，至少外人这么认为。他的父母乔纳森与玛莎·肯特都是巫师。然而事实上，他们只是克拉克的养父母。这是肯特家的秘密，乔纳森不让克拉克对任何人提起，不然他们就会知道克拉克其实是个麻鸡——不会魔法的普通人。可不管怎样，他在学校里都是个异类，他甚至没有住进学校宿舍，因为他家就在学校……后面的农场。收养克拉克不久，乔纳森有幸成为伊法魔尼魔法学校的农场管理员，之后他们便举家搬至校农场。

“你要是觉得无聊，干嘛不去好好研究一下神奇生物？”克拉克毫不示弱，“免得下次再被蒲绒绒（注6：世界各地都可以见到的一种神奇生物，身体像根圆柱，上面覆盖着奶黄色的软毛。蒲绒绒性格温顺，任你搂抱，即使被扔来扔去，它也无动于衷。只是它特别喜欢向上伸出舌头，钻进睡觉的巫师的鼻子里，吃他们的干鼻屎。参见《神奇生物在哪里》）操鼻子操到哭。”

被戳痛处的卢瑟顿时恼羞成怒，但他还没蠢到亲自跑去和克拉克肉搏。他长得并不单薄，但克拉克更壮，一旦动手他肯定会吃亏。因此他总会随身带两个身材高大的跟班。

“柯斯特罗！马歇尔！”

“孬种！”

克拉克完全可以一对二，一对十也不成问题，但父亲不许他与任何人打架，还手也不行。

“等你被打趴在地上，我们再看看谁是孬种。”卢瑟得意道。

“可以了，先生们，”不知何时，原本在和布鲁斯他们说话的琼斯教授走到他们几个身后，“我恐怕没人会赞同打架这种行为，更别说以多欺少。”

克拉克下意识看向不远处的布鲁斯，一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎碰触到对方的视线，可后者自然地看向了别处，仿佛那眨眼间的对视只是他的错觉。

“霍恩瑟鹏扣十分。”琼斯教授低沉的声音拉回克拉克的注意。

“这不公平，他根本没有所属的学院！”

“欺凌同学而不受罚，才叫做不公平，”变形学教授语气平静，“如果你不愿纠正自己的错误行为，卢瑟。我想关禁闭会是很‘公平’的解决方法。”

卢瑟愤愤地瞪了克拉克一眼，带着他的跟班走了。克拉克则松口气，至少这次他不用劳神如何不让那两个白痴因为打他弄得手骨骨折。他感激地看一眼琼斯教授，他喜欢这个老师，博学宽厚、沉着冷静，总是那么彬彬有礼，对每个学生都充满耐心、平易近人。所以每次上变形学课克拉克都听得很认真，即使他一辈子也学不会变形术。

“去上课吧，克拉克。”琼斯教授拍拍他的肩膀。

他们到教室时，布鲁斯早已在最后一排坐好。布鲁斯从不在变形学课上睡觉或走神，和琼斯教授的关系也不错，或许这也是克拉克想和他做朋友的原因之一。还有什么比你在乎的人与你喜欢的人关系好更让人高兴的？要是琼斯教授与卢瑟关系亲近，他肯定会难过得晚上睡不着觉。

变形学课一如既往的有趣。琼斯教授总能将很简单平常的东西讲得趣味十足。当然，作为一年级生他们现在只能学一些很基础的东西，像是把勺子变成杯子，把水变成酒，把书变成笔。琼斯教授做完示范后，大家纷纷掏出魔杖开始对着桌上的水杯做练习。克拉克虽然不会魔法，但他也有一根魔杖，十四英寸，橡木，独角兽毛的芯，乔纳森坚持要买给他。于是，克拉克掏出自己的魔杖，和大家一样念动咒语。

“兔眼幽幽，素琴幽幽，把水变酒！”

毫无反应。不过无所谓，克拉克耸耸肩，他早就习惯了，接着放下魔杖，开始看别人练得如何。他不会魔法，但这不能阻止他喜欢，看别人施魔法是克拉克无伤大雅的小兴趣之一。小时候，为了看玛莎用魔法打扫房间，他还曾特意弄乱自己的房间。

路易斯杯子里的酒已经开始变红，她快成功了。亚瑟的那杯似乎变成了……茶？嗯，还不赖？哈尔的……

“你确定这是酒吗？”巴里闻了闻哈尔杯里的东西，一脸嫌恶，“我想你把它变成了别的。”

“瞧瞧这颜色，不是酒还能是什么。” 哈尔抗议。

“哇哦。那肯定是世上最特别的酒。因为它闻起来就像鼻涕虫的粘液。”

“你还闻过鼻涕虫粘液？”

琼斯教授的魔杖敲了敲哈尔的杯子，杯里浑浊的液体顿时变回清水。

“不妨再试试，哈罗德（注7：哈尔全名哈罗德·哈尔·乔丹）。”

“好吧，既然约翰都这么说。”

哈尔私底下从不叫教授们的姓氏，但只有面对琼斯教授他才敢正大光明地说，不过有时在别的教授面前他也会说溜嘴。

“你为什么不再试试？”坐在克拉克旁边的男生开口问。

“什、什么？”

半响他才发应过来。布鲁斯·韦恩居然主动向他搭话了。

“再试一次。”布鲁斯手杵下巴，歪头看着他，好看的嘴唇微微勾起，海蓝色的眼睛含着笑意。

克拉克不由得咽口唾沫，忽然不敢直视布鲁斯的眼睛。他佯装随意地看向别处，猛然发现布鲁斯杯子里的水早已变成葡萄酒，可他甚至不记得对方何时念过咒。布鲁斯显然对他汹涌的内心波动一无所知，只是默默等待他的回应。 _千载难逢的好机会，克拉克，_ 他对自己说， _和布鲁斯成为朋友_ 。

于是他清清嗓子，拿起魔杖，竭力保持冷静，以免被对方看出紧张。可他手心都是汗，甚至开始担心自己会在挥动魔杖时，把它甩出去。他扭头看一眼布鲁斯，后者正拭目以待。

“兔眼幽幽，素琴幽幽，把水变酒！”

毫无反应。

尴尬。克拉克从未对身为哑炮的事感到可耻，但在布鲁斯面前暴露自己的无能令他觉得无地自容。要不是布鲁斯没表现出丝毫的恶意，他几乎认为对方在戏弄他——一个哑炮。然而现实是，布鲁斯不仅对此毫不在意，还坐近一点帮忙纠正他的发音与手势。

克拉克照他说的又试几次，可惜杯里的水依旧毫无反应。

“我做不来这个，”他说，“你懂的，我是哑炮。”

“也许你只是尚未发现自己潜力。”布鲁斯安慰他。

对克拉克来说，这堂课余下时间就像一场美好的梦。布鲁斯始终视他为巫师——只是对魔法尚不熟练。从未有人这样看待他，哪怕是他的父母——毕竟他们知道他的真实身份。他们一起练习，当然多数时候都是布鲁斯在帮他。他第一次像个真正的巫师学徒一样坐在教室里，融入周围的人。同时，他也意识到一件事：布鲁斯并非对人不友好，问题只在于他想不想。如果他愿意，他绝对可以迷倒任何一个人。

美好的时光总是转瞬即逝，琼斯教授布置好作业，宣告下课。但仍有学生意犹未尽拉住他询问技巧。布鲁斯与克拉克道别，优雅地拎起书包。克拉克笑着说了句“回见”，随后意识到自己应该立刻跟上去，而不是让他们“友情”止步于这堂变形学课。

他连忙收拾好书包，想跟上布鲁斯的脚步。就在这时，他看见布鲁斯——那个他一直渴望与之交朋友的人——趁所有人不注意，从琼斯教授放在讲桌上的那摞书里抽出一本，悄悄塞进自己的长袍，然后若无其事地走出教室。

_天啊，我看见了什么？！_ 克拉克心想。

他快步追出教室，在走廊里拦住布鲁斯。

“怎么了？”被叫住的人一脸无辜

不敢相信，他竟然如此……淡定，好像他刚才什么都没做似的。他根本没必要拿别人的东西，他是布鲁斯·韦恩，他几乎可以买下全世界的书……哪怕是禁书。

“你应该……你不该……”

他就这么扯着布鲁斯的胳膊，一时不知说什么才好。如果布鲁斯答应把东西还回去，并向琼斯教授道歉，克拉克仍希望并愿意和他做朋友。可如果布鲁斯不答应……那就太让他难过了。或许他真的要一个人孤独地在伊法魔尼念完七年书。

“你得把书放回去。”他尽量压低声音，不让旁人听见。布鲁斯确实做得不对，但他依然不想让“朋友”难堪。

蓝眼睛注视着他，可克拉克看不出其中深意。

“你看见了？”布鲁斯嗤笑一声，带着一丝前所未有的冷酷，“当然，毕竟你一直在跟踪我。”

“什么？”

“怎么，这十天来坐在我旁边的人不是你。”

他发现了！克拉克心下大叫。布鲁斯总坐在最后一排，所以他每次都假装“碰巧”也坐在最后一排。“交不到朋友的哑炮主动坐到后面不显眼的地方”这理由听着挺合理的，不是吗？可他说不出来，现在不行，他不能在指正他人不轨行为时用谎言掩盖自己的“不轨行为”。

“我很抱歉，我确实在跟踪你。”

“你承认了？”

“是，这些天我一直跟着你，但我保证我绝对没有任何恶意。我只是，” 克拉克松开布鲁斯，他必须坦白，“只想和你做朋友。”

布鲁斯狐疑地打量他，半响才松开紧缩的眉头。

“那你现在是了。”说完，他转身要走。

“什么？不，等等，”克拉克上前一步拉住他，“你得先把书还回去。”

“否则？”布鲁斯挑眉问。

克拉克望向那对蓝眼睛，十分钟前他还觉得这双眸子温柔，然而现在他只感到冰冷。布鲁斯答应和他做朋友，他十天来的努力与长久以来的梦想终于有了结果——一个朋友。可这不是他想要的。布鲁斯的话令他喜悦全无，甚至有些难过。他确实渴望朋友，但不是这样，这感觉不对，他必须坚持己见。

“否则，我们就不是朋友。”他意志坚决。

“你是笨蛋，对吗，肯特？”

“如果你这么想的话，”他决不退让，“是的。”

布鲁斯看着他，两人间的空气几乎冻结。雪落上克拉克心头，他感到刺骨的冰冷，然而眨眼之间，这雪竟化了，春的暖意重新将领。布鲁斯忽然抿嘴笑了，开始拉着他往外走。

“快走吧，飞行课要迟到了，你最喜欢上飞行课，不是吗？”

“是，不！嗨！等等。”

对方态度的骤变让克拉克有些不知所措，可布鲁斯只说：“我会把书还回去的。不过得等到下周。如果你不放心，到时候可以跟我一起去。”

这下好了，克拉克不得不度过“难熬”的一周。首先，出于对“准朋友”（没错，他还没把布鲁斯当朋友）的忠诚，他必须对“偷书”的事守口如瓶。其次，介于布鲁斯和他还只是“准朋友”，他必须与对方保持一定距离，但又不能表现得太过疏远。最后，他必须压抑心头的喜悦，以免万一布鲁斯没有“痛改前非”，自己最终伤心难过。然而在这短短的一周，他越发觉得自己根本没必要太担心。布鲁斯的正义感超乎他的想象，为人又很谦逊。他总能巧妙地将事情做好，还不让旁人发现他的好意。这让克拉克觉得他有点自虐。有时，就连一直和他在一起的克拉克都只能事后明白他做了什么，为什么那么做。同时克拉克还得说，布鲁斯是真正的天才，伪装大师。他看起来打瞌睡的时候，其实是在思考（不过有时确实是在打盹，他猜布鲁斯说他晚上睡不好的事是真的）；他看起来心不在焉的时候，其实是在琢磨问题。魔法对他而言简直信手拈来，克拉克不由得好奇世上到底有什么是布鲁斯不会的。哦，他差点忘了，占卜学。布鲁斯的占卜学学得一团糟，因为他根本不信那玩意。再说，除了扎坦娜谁会擅长占卜学？另外，他还得把飞行术算上。他敢打赌布鲁斯绝对不喜欢魁地奇。

克拉克夹紧扫帚浮在空中。他得小心点儿，别让人发现他另一个小秘密——飞行能力。他确实不会魔法，可他没有扫帚也能飞。不过乔纳森爸爸说这件事也得保密，所以飞行时，他不得不用腿夹着扫帚，或直接用手抓着。

“平常心，布鲁斯，要是你紧张，扫帚也会不安得乱晃。”哇哦，这句说得太棒了，好像我真懂飞行术似的，克拉克心想。而且在布鲁斯面前有一技之长的感觉，棒透了。

布鲁斯没好气地瞪他一眼，接着身下一抖，整个人摔下扫帚。克拉克马上落地拉起他。

“既然可以用幻影移行，为什么还要学骑扫帚。”布鲁斯抱怨道。

“呃，为了享受飞行的快乐？”

“我不觉得那有什么快乐的。”

“别这样，布鲁斯，”克拉克自然地勾住布鲁斯肩膀，起初布鲁斯会把他的手推开，但现在他已经懒得管他了，“你只是还不熟练。”

“相信我，克拉克，就算你笑得再好看，我也不会改变现在想揍你的念头。”

“当然，”他笑得更灿烂了，“不过得等你——”

“去找琼斯教授之后。你说了快一周了。”

“而今天就已经是‘下周’了。”

“我跟你保证，见鬼的飞行课一结束就去。”

“在见鬼的飞行课结束前，你最好先学会怎么在扫帚上坐稳。”霍尔教授一手握着扫帚，一手叉腰站在他们身后。

“知道了，教授。”布鲁斯绷着脸重新骑上扫帚。克拉克差点儿没忍住笑出来，好在对面的哈尔先一步笑出声引走了布鲁斯的怒火。

“莎耶拉，你是最棒的！”哈尔笑得差点从扫帚上翻过去，可他转了一圈又坐稳了。

“如果你能在我数到三时停止你的无礼行为，哈尔·乔丹，我想我可以考虑不扣沃姆帕斯五分。以及，你该叫我霍尔教授”

“别这么严肃，我只是一时走嘴，”在飞行术教授的瞪视下，哈尔改口道，“我是说，我很抱歉，霍尔教授。”

飞行术教授叹口气，转去指导其人。见她走远，哈尔又开始戏弄布鲁斯。克拉克不明白哈尔为什么那么喜欢惹布鲁斯生气，不过他得承认，看布鲁斯气急败坏的模样确实挺有趣的，谁叫他总是一副游刃有余的模样。但这个念头可绝对不能让布鲁斯知道。

“坐稳了，布鲁斯，”他指着扫帚说，“就像坐在‘床上’那样。”

克拉克不明白这有什么好笑的，然而就连旁边的巴里都低头笑了，而且他看得出来，布鲁斯的脸颊确实有些泛红。

“看样子某人还没吃够倒挂金钟的苦。”布鲁斯跳下扫帚，掏出魔杖。

“嗨！我们说好不再使那个！”

“我们也说好不再提那件事！”

“好吧，我认错，我道歉。”哈尔举手投降。

这真是克拉克听过的最没诚意的道歉，可布鲁斯竟然接受了。或许哈尔与布鲁斯的关系并不像他认为的那么“紧张”。他们的确经常斗嘴，最后不是巴里劝和，就是以哈尔毫无诚意的道歉收尾。他猜哈尔所讲的应该发生在放学后。因为课程结束后，大家休息一会儿就会去食堂吃晚餐。而克拉克则会回到学校后面的肯特农场和父母在一起。他从没去过各个学院的公共休息室，也没与过宿舍。方才布鲁斯所说的“那件事”想必就发生在这段时间里，不然他不可能不知道，他们可是一整天都待在一起。克拉克觉得自己这样有点儿小气，没人规定一个人只能交一个朋友。但布鲁斯是他唯一的“准朋友”，他却只是布鲁斯的朋友之一。

“克拉克！”

他回过神，歪头看向他的“准朋友”。

“抓牢你的扫帚。”

他握住扫帚，不明白布鲁斯干嘛突然提这个。

这时，霍尔教授走回来宣布下课，并收走大家的扫帚。

“走吧。”布鲁斯说。

“去哪儿？”他还沉浸在对自己那点儿嫉妒心思的厌恶里。

“有时我真怀疑你是不是真傻。”

“嗨！”

“去拿书，然后去见琼斯教授。”

对的，布鲁斯刚才说了“见鬼的飞行课一结束就去”。

琼斯教授通常会在上午的课程结束后先回办公室一趟，整理完毕才会去食堂就餐，或者干脆在办公室吃午餐。所以这会儿去变形学办公署一定能找到他。想找某位教授不摸准时间可不行，毕竟没人清楚教授们休息时会去哪里。

“琼斯教授。”布鲁斯轻轻敲了敲门。

克拉克原本打算在门口等他，认错虽然是件好事，但也会让人觉得丢脸，没有其他人在场说不定布鲁斯能感觉轻松些。然而布鲁斯竟勇敢地邀他一起进去。至此，在他心里布鲁斯已经真正从“准朋友”升为“朋友”。还有什么行为比直面自己的过错更勇敢？

“请进。”

琼斯教授果然在整理教材。克拉克不是第一次来变形学办公室。这间屋子就像一座小型博物馆，里面摆满了书。任何人进屋后走路时都得小心，以免导致地上的一摞摞书塌方，天知道琼斯教授是如何在这样的房间里穿梭自如的。

他跟在布鲁斯身后走到办公桌前，看着布鲁斯掏出 “被偷”的那本。他认得那封面，是这本没错。

布鲁斯将书放到办公桌上，深吸一口。克拉克紧张得屏住了呼吸。

“这书很有趣，谢谢您把书借我。”

“什么？”克拉克径直喊出声，见教授不解地看向他，连忙解释，“没，没什么。”

“这里随时欢迎你们。如果还有想看的书，可以再告诉我。”琼斯教授全然不知克拉克此刻的窘迫。

“谢谢，教授。我确定我们还会再来打扰您的。”说完，布鲁斯推着克拉克走出办公室。

见鬼！被耍了！就算不回头看，他也知道布鲁斯在憋笑！

“你故意的！”一走出办公室，克拉克回头愤愤地说道，“你设计我！”

“我更愿意将其称之为考验。”

“考验什么？”

“考验你是不是一位合格的朋友，考验忠诚与原则。有些人需要无论自己做什么都会站在自己身边的朋友，有些人则需要在自己做错时能够及时纠正阻止自己的朋友。”

蓝眼睛看向蓝眼睛。

“我需要知道你是哪一种，以及你是不是我需要的那一种。”

“可我现在只觉得生气。”

克拉克绷着脸，布鲁斯说不准他们两个板着脸时谁更吓人。他不该用欺骗的方法考验他的朋友，或者任何人。也许布鲁斯会因为这个决定失去自己未来最好的朋友。可他不能冒险，他有太多秘密，何况他很清楚，克拉克的秘密不比他少。

“所以我决定。”

布鲁斯屏息等待克拉克的回答。幸运的是，他再次见到了克拉克阳光般的笑容。在今后的日子里，这笑容将多次温暖布鲁斯。

“今晚只允许你吃一块玛莎做的苹果派。”

 

 

 

TBC


	2. 最佳找球手

最佳找球手

 

白皇后起身举起椅子，上前把城堡砸个稀烂。

克拉克笑着抬头看向巴里。他这步走得很漂亮，够对方琢磨一阵子。与巴里相熟后，他才慢慢喜欢上巫师棋。以前他和布鲁斯下过几次，不太愉快，几乎算不上切磋，完全是单方面的折磨。即使他能背下书上所有棋谱，依然输得一塌糊涂。有时他甚至怀疑或许布鲁斯才是有超能力的那个，像是超级大脑或者心电感应什么的。巴里这方面就很好，他们水平相当，每次对弈都充满悬念，既不会像布鲁斯一样让他输得难受，也不会像哈尔一样让他赢得毫无成就。

午后的阳光透过彩色玻璃窗照进沃姆帕斯的公共休息室，温暖而不刺眼。几把舒服的沙发椅，几张桌子，还有各种南瓜做的小点心。这会儿除了他们几个没别人。下周五是万圣节前夕，四年级以上的学生今天都去了斯莫维尔镇，一年级新生则要等到十二月二十号才能有幸尝到那里的甜玉米酒。“十二月二十号！除了家里有事回不去的学生，谁会在学校过圣诞节？！”哈尔反复抱怨了整整一周。不过克拉克总觉得，哈尔之所以这么烦躁是因为他上场魁地奇比赛输给了闪德伯德的史蒂夫·特雷弗。史蒂夫是个了不起的找球手，与哈尔一样一年级便成为队内正式球员，输给他一点儿都不丢人，但哈尔就是过不去那道坎儿——

克拉克瞪大眼睛指向巴里手上的小甜饼。

“我的大脑现在急需糖分。这是最后一块。应急食品。”

克拉克不满地撇撇嘴。每周一早上，布鲁斯的管家阿尔弗雷德会派猫头鹰送来一大包小甜饼，其中大半最终会进到巴里的肚子。布鲁斯与巴里约好每天早上叫他起床，甜饼是报酬。不过说真的，即使布鲁斯不提报酬，克拉克相信巴里也会帮忙，他人真的很好，哈尔也是。克拉克简直不敢相信自己以前嫉妒过他们。另一件让他难以置信的事情是，在某些方面克己到自虐的布鲁斯居然会有起床难的问题。

 

那天是周末，他在餐厅遇到哈尔，一见面哈尔便拉着他去男生宿舍，说布鲁斯遇到了大麻烦，只有他能帮忙解决。克拉克想象不出来布鲁斯能有什么大麻烦，但他一直十分渴望去学生看看。虽然拥有透视眼，真要看没什么能拦得住他，可他不想那样。克拉克原以为布鲁斯会邀请他去，可后者从未开口提过，为此他还失落过一阵子。眼下既然有机会去，为什么不呢？再说他来餐厅本来就是为了找布鲁斯。总之，克拉克压抑着难掩的激动随哈尔走进沃姆珀斯的公共休息室，再走进他们的小卧室。房间有点乱，学生们得靠自己整理寝室。布鲁斯的床靠窗，巴里的挨着他，很好认，床上堆满了书。哈尔的更好认，周围摆设的东西全与魁地奇相关。

“快过来帮忙！”巴里扯着布鲁斯的床单朝他们喊道。

“快起床！布鲁斯！”哈尔快步走过去，克拉克确信他的声音流露出了笑意，“你男朋友来了。”

很好，他知道哈尔在笑什么了。

“我不是他男朋友。”克拉克解释道。

哈尔耸耸肩。“好吧，”他拍拍被团，“你的男性朋友来了。”

被子动了动，过一会儿布鲁斯才从床脚那里探出头。

“克拉克？”

“呃，早上好，布鲁斯。”

一阵莫名的新鲜。克拉克第一次看见这样的布鲁斯，头发糟乱，睡眼朦胧，说话也有些含糊，与平时一丝不苟的模样截然不同。他看起来一向比其他同龄人成熟，但眼前这位绝对是一个不折不扣的懒鬼。克拉克忽然明白布鲁斯为什么拒绝在他家过夜了。

“早上好。”说完，布鲁斯又打算缩回到被里。可惜巴里适时阻止了他，动作快得如同一道闪电。

“想都别想。”巴里说。

“要不是住在一起，我真怀疑你晚上跑去外面根本没睡过觉，”说着，哈尔走回到克拉克身旁，自然地勾住他的肩膀，“别让你男朋友久等，布鲁西宝贝。”

布鲁斯白一眼哈尔，叹口气，看模样已经完全清醒。“如果有咒语能让你闭嘴，哈尔，我一定每天都念给你听。”

 

想起那天布鲁斯略显崩溃的模样，克拉克忽然有点儿想笑。但现在不行，现在他一动都不能动，布鲁斯正——

“听我说伙计们！”哈尔风尘仆仆地冲进休息室，“决斗！今天下午！”

趴在克拉克背上的布鲁斯动了动，把披在身上的毯子拉至头顶。

“起床了，布鲁斯！”哈尔上前扯下毛毯。

“什么决斗？”巴里问。

“魁地奇决斗。我和史蒂夫。”为免布鲁斯抢回毛毯，哈尔拎着它讲道，“你们得跟我一起去。我不能输在阵势上。你们也不想沃姆珀斯被人看不起，不是吗？”

“没人会看不起沃姆珀斯，哈尔，他们只会看不起你。”布鲁斯眼皮动都没动，哈尔打扰了他的好梦。克拉克的背虽然有点儿硬，不过十分温暖，而且他的心跳令布鲁斯安心。

“如果你想讽刺人，最好先从克拉克身上起来，牛皮糖韦恩？你这周的休息时间全都黏在他身上，他不是你的仆人，也不是你的床或者抱枕。”

克拉克想抬手示意哈尔没关系，事实上他挺喜欢布鲁斯这样，虽然理由有点傻——布鲁斯绝不会对其他人如此亲近。

“呵，”布鲁斯抱臂冷哼一声，往后缩缩，倚上克拉克另一侧肩膀，完全没有要起来的意思，“你再怎么嫉妒，我也不会把克拉克的背分给你。”

“我才不嫉妒。何况克拉克肯定会去帮我助阵。巴里也是。”他看向坐在桌子另一端的金发男孩。

克拉克也看过去，他迫切需要巴里帮他解围，布鲁斯与哈尔的话烧得他快喘不过气了。

“你们定好如何决斗了吗？”巴里不慌不忙地问。

巴里，你真是天底下最好的人！克拉克心想。

“当然，”哈尔从长袍口袋里掏出一个小球，“你忘了我有金色飞贼。这次决斗只有我和他两个人，先抢到的人赢。”

“我们不去也没事。”布鲁斯插嘴道。

“不！我说了，你们得为我助阵，还得当我的证人。哈维和汤米会帮史蒂夫助阵，我不能决斗还没开始就输了。”

“我觉得哈尔说的有道理。”克拉克点点头。尽管心下并不完全赞同，但他喜欢魁地奇，什么理由能叫人错过一场魁地奇决斗？巴里附和了克拉克的提议，显然和他想的一样。不过巴里要求他们必须让他与克拉克先下完这盘棋。总之，三比一，布鲁斯不得不服从，最后还被迫帮忙制定了作战计划。顺带一提，巴里戏剧性地反败为胜，克拉克越来越觉得阿福的甜饼里加了福灵剂（注：一种神奇的幸运药水），不然为什么每次巴里吃过甜饼后都能赢他。

等时间差不多，四人来到城堡后面的空地。这里北面挨着禁林，很少有人过来，无疑是最佳的决斗场所。史蒂夫他们已经到了，布鲁斯朝哈维与汤米点头打过招呼。布鲁斯似乎一早就与他们俩认识，但克拉克很少看见布鲁斯和他们说话。

“一局定输赢。”哈尔说。

“一言为定。”

哈尔掏出金色飞贼。那是父亲留给他的宝物。哈尔的父亲是个有名的魁地奇运动员，可惜在帮朋友测试新型飞天扫帚时意外摔下来，不幸身亡。哈尔对此耿耿于怀，但父亲的过世并没有扼杀他飞行的梦想，他甚至比过去更加渴望成为一名了不起的魁地奇运动员。

两人骑上扫帚飞至半空，布鲁斯松手放出金色飞贼，决斗正式开始。

“你们觉得谁能赢？”哈维问。

“不知道。”布鲁斯对比试毫无兴趣，他这周累坏了，只想找个地方好好睡觉。

“我觉得是哈尔，我从没见过比他更有飞行天赋的人，虽然莽撞了点儿。”巴里说。

“我想说的和你一样，”汤米挑眉道，“不过我说的是史蒂夫，而且他从不莽撞。”

克拉克仰着头，对身边这点小小的火药味毫不在意。他全神关注着天上的情况。超级视力让他拥有比常人更棒的观赛体验。如果不要求必须用扫帚，他真想加入他们。

哈尔扫视四周，寻找金色飞贼的踪影，史蒂夫始终跟在离他上方不远的地方。他们曾建议哈尔采取这种策略，可他拒绝了。“那样赢没意思。”哈尔当时回道。所以布鲁斯建议他发现飞贼后，先虚晃过对方，再飞向目标。这时，哈尔在史蒂夫身后瞥见一抹金色的身影，后者显然并未发现。他假装随性地看向别处，然后闭眼冲向太阳。这计策管用了，史蒂夫果然追上来。哈尔向前猛飞片刻，再突然调头从对手上方折回。迎着太阳飞行暂时影响了史蒂夫的视力，但他反应不慢，而且速度比哈尔快，居然抢在哈尔抓到飞贼前赶回来，并试图用身体撞他。哈尔早料到会这样，便趁史蒂夫撞上来的空档，翻身倒挂在扫帚上，躲过攻击，接着面朝下直奔飞向地面的金色飞贼。史蒂夫的技术确实略胜哈尔一筹，飞起来十分平稳，毫不慌乱。但哈尔更加大胆果敢，常有一些出人意料的举动。为方便抓飞贼，有时他甚至会头朝下倒飞。扫帚如同他身体的一部分，他似乎根本不担心自己会掉下来。两人胶着在一起，只要有一方靠近金色飞贼，另一方便会迎头赶上。转眼间，他们已在天上飞了半个多小时，丝毫不见哪一方占据上风。

“可能会变成拉锯战。”克拉克仰头说。然而就在这时，他莫名觉得有什么地方不对劲，空气中隐隐传来不安的躁动。若他能够自由使用超级听力，便会立刻发现，北面禁林上方正逐渐聚起一团暗影。

飞在天上的哈尔最先注意到远处的异样，他停下来，眯眼看向北方。趁他分神，史蒂夫冲向金色飞贼，眨眼之间已只剩一步之遥。他的注意力全在那金色的小球上，对即将到来的危险一无所知。

“小心！”

哈尔喊声未落，成群的星蜂鸟已逼至在眼前。他俯冲向史蒂夫，一把扯住对方胳膊，拉他飞向更高处。鸟群擦着两人鞋底飞过，史蒂夫被留在原地的飞天扫帚瞬间被急速飞行的小鸟们撞个稀烂。哈尔让史蒂夫在他的扫帚上坐稳，然后望向地面。透过缝隙，哈尔隐约看见大家掏出魔杖，但克拉克立刻拦住了他们。克拉克是对的，谁知道使用魔法后，这群发疯的小鸟会怎样，而且他们现在很安全，没必要冒然行事。他挥挥手，示意同伴们自己与史蒂夫平安无事。确定彼此没事，大家都长松口气。这时，鸟群中一道亮影吸引了哈尔的注意。他感到心脏被猛地揪紧。

他的金色飞贼！父亲留给他的！他想去追，可史蒂夫正坐在他的扫帚上。他不怕那些鸟，但他不能拿史蒂夫的命冒险。哈尔双手攥紧扫帚，眼看着鸟群带着金色飞贼迅速飞远。

“你们没事吧？”巴里在下面大喊。

“没事。”史蒂夫回道。

哈尔呆望着鸟群飞走的方向，迟迟没做声。慢慢地，大家都感到哈尔有点儿不对劲儿。他停在半空，直到史蒂夫忍不住喊了声“哈尔？”，才缓缓飞回地面。

“我好像把金色飞贼弄丢了，”哈尔跳下扫帚，耸耸肩，尽量不让自己看起来很难过，“我看见鸟群中间闪过一抹金色，估计被鸟群带走了。”

布鲁斯与巴里都没说话，他们知道那小东西对哈尔来说多重要。他们俩不止一次在寝室里听哈尔绘声绘色地讲述他父亲的英勇事迹。一同赶过来的哈维与汤米则面面相觑，不知道出了什么事。克拉克看见了，他的超级视力，然而不等他开口，史蒂夫先走上前。

“如果你说的是这个，”史蒂夫伸出右手，摊开手掌，“我恐怕它还没丢？”

金色小球唰地张开翅膀，发出悦耳的嗡嗡声。

“我的老天！”哈尔抓起飞贼，一把抱住史蒂夫。“你抓到它了！”

虽然依然不清楚一切究竟是怎么回事，但看到另外几个人松口气的模样，史蒂夫知道自己做对了。

“你赢了，史蒂夫。”哈尔由衷说道。

“但你救了我的命，哈尔，”史蒂夫不好意思地说，“所以我想，我们算打个平手？”

“我们还有六年时间可以较量呢。”

哈尔锤了下史蒂夫的肩膀。两个男孩握手言和。哈维提议一起美餐一顿，庆祝这场双赢的决斗。由于学校餐厅必须按学院分开坐，克拉克招待大家去肯特农场吃晚餐。小木屋从没一下挤进这么多男孩，玛莎与乔纳森都很高兴，盛情款待了克拉克的朋友们。柠檬鸡腿、培根烤土豆、什锦南瓜烩饭、奶酪玉米羹、蔬菜鸡肉沙拉、菌菇浓汤，还有玛莎拿手的苹果派。席间布鲁斯一直有些拘束，他不习惯坦然地待在人多的地方，也不习惯别人给予他真挚的热情。看着克拉克跟在玛莎与乔纳森身后忙里忙外，他几乎可以想象到这家人平日里温馨的模样……

小伙子们吃过甜点后又坐了一会儿才动身准备离开。现在哈尔与史蒂夫已经好得像兄弟似的了，关于魁地奇他们简直有说不完的话。最后，大家依次向玛莎与乔纳森道别出门，克拉克跟在后面送他们回宿舍。

“虽然我那么说，但我没想到你居然真表现得像那什么似的。”哈尔在院子口回头对布鲁斯说。

 _闭嘴，_ 布鲁斯瞪着哈尔做出口型。

“说什么呢？”汤米凑过来问。

 _男朋友，_ 哈尔模仿布鲁斯的动作也做了一个口型。

“什么？！”史蒂夫眉毛都要竖起来了，但他似乎很快便接受了这个“事实”，“好吧，难怪你们两个总待在一起。有阵子哈维一直跟我说——”

“嘿！我可什么都没说。”

“不用了，肯特夫人。谢谢您。”哈尔捏着嗓子细声学道。几个男孩被他扭捏的模样逗得哈哈大笑，只有布鲁斯脸黑得像坩埚锅底。

“模仿得烂透了，”汤米捂着肚子笑道，“不过抓住了精髓！”

巴里走在布鲁斯身后，前面的低气压令他不得不强忍笑意。他咳嗽两下，说：“你在肯特夫人面前实在太拘谨了，布鲁斯。很难让人不在意。”

“他确实不擅长应付我妈，”克拉克才从后面跟上来，不知道为什么他今晚一直在走神，但巴里最后说的那句他听见了，“但她真的挺喜欢你的，布鲁斯，你不用那么紧张。”

另外几个男孩笑得更厉害了。哈尔甚至要扶着史蒂夫才能站稳。“行了伙计们，再说下去，我敢打赌布鲁斯会把我们都变成鬼飞球丢出学校。”哈尔抹掉眼角笑出的眼泪。

布鲁斯一句话都不想说，反正不管他说什么都会被这群家伙歪曲成笑料调侃他们俩。相比之下，另一位被调侃对象心不在焉的模样更令他在意。打从哈尔的决斗结束，克拉克看起来就有些奇怪。他比平时安静许多，其他人或许注意不到，可这瞒不过布鲁斯的眼睛。他想问克拉克怎么了，但又觉得应该等对方主动告诉他。

“你今晚不留布鲁斯过夜吗，克拉克？”

又来，布鲁斯在心里发誓，以后一定要发明个禁声咒让哈尔在必要的时候闭嘴。被叫到名字的人，先是一愣，然后不好意思的揉揉头发。

“不，不了。”

克拉克尴尬地看向布鲁斯，担心后者会不会因此生气。过去几周他一直在抱怨布鲁斯不愿来他家住，这会儿却先反悔了。他当然希望和布鲁斯拥有一个“男孩之夜”，他们可以一直聊天聊到天亮，但今晚他有别的事要做。

布鲁斯似乎对此毫不在意。克拉克有点失望，也有点庆幸。万一布鲁斯真说要留下，他的计划就泡汤了。

“行了，哈尔。不然明早躺在你床上的估计会是个鬼飞球。”

巴里即时化解了尴尬。大家哈哈一笑，与克拉克道别，各自返回寝室。

 

是夜，等爸妈睡着，克拉克飘下床，穿上事先准备好的隐身斗篷，悄无声息地飞出窗外。他需要去一趟禁林，弄清楚下午发疯的鸟群究竟是怎么回事。

 

 

 

TBC


	3. 禁林

禁林

 

隐身衣是开学前乔纳森送给克拉克的礼物，收到它时克拉克开心极了。当然他并不知道父亲原本打算等他再长大一点儿才拿出来。因为他说不必买新书包与课本，这份礼物才提前了。

出发前克拉克看了眼表，凌晨两点。离天亮还有段时间，他打算先找吉米打探一下林子里的情况，然后再去别的地方转转。

位于肯特农场东北面的森林被学生们成为禁林。尽管伊法魔尼魔法学校从未禁止任何人进入那里，但学生们口耳相传的见闻却令大家将其默认为禁地。哪怕偶尔出现大胆的冒险者，他们回来后也会对那里闭口不提，若有人胆敢多问，便气得掏出魔杖，脸色煞白地要与之决斗。

克拉克在伊法魔尼后面的肯特农场长大，他听过太多禁林的故事，可从未心生畏惧。为了隐瞒克拉克的身世，乔纳森选择定居于此，可惜这个决定同时也切断了克拉克与其他孩子之间的联系。他不到年纪，无法去学校，无法结识同龄人。除了父母，克拉克身边只有一片一望无边的森林。好在乔纳森知道儿子的本事，不会限制他的自由，只嘱咐他一定要在天黑前回来，以及千万别被其他人看见。因此认识布鲁斯之前，禁林便是克拉克的朋友，他经常一个人跑去进去玩。他熟悉那里的一草一木，知道半沉入丛林的夕阳如同绽放在树顶的合欢花，知道树荫暗影里翩翩起舞的仙子们【注1：一种用做装饰的小动物，智力不高，出自《神奇动物在哪里》】犹若星斗，知道马人母亲哄小马人入睡时会哼唱怎样优美的歌谣，知道与金飞侠一起在森林里飞行穿梭是多么快活……

没错，金飞侠，哈尔在鸟群中看到的那抹金色是金飞侠。普通人的眼睛或许看不清，可他看的清清楚楚。金飞侠是一种珍稀鸟类，因其稀有的羽毛与眼睛差点被巫师捕杀灭绝。为了保护这种鸟，人们不但成立了金飞侠禁猎区还将魁地奇比赛中使用的金飞贼替换成没有生命的小球——金色飞贼。

但为什么？为什么星蜂鸟要结群护送一只金飞侠？森林里究竟出了什么事？问题来回在克拉克脑子里打转，他飞到马人的秘密居住地，试图寻找答案。

由于披着隐身斗篷，克拉克飞得很慢，以免飞行时被别的生物发现踪迹。马人从不向外人透露族群的居住地，尤其对人类，他们认为那样很危险，但克拉克赢得了他们的信任，所以他决不能因自己的疏忽大意辜负他们。

“晚上好。”克拉克在一棵天使橡树下摘掉帽兜。

“老天，我说过多少次，别穿那见鬼的斗篷，我快被你吓死了，克拉克！”一匹小马人轻快地跑过来，表情显然不像嘴上说的那么生气。

“抱歉，吉米。”

克拉克连忙脱下斗篷。他在镜子里见过自己只摘帽兜的模样——一颗悬空的人头，到处飞来飞去——确实很吓人。

“这样看起来好多了。”小马人绕着他转了一圈。

“你父母呢？”克拉克问。

“去族长那里了，大马们总有事要商量。你最近怎么样？自从你认识了布鲁斯，都不怎么来找我玩了。”

“这和布鲁斯无关，吉米。我没来是因为我白天要上学。”

“哦，上学，可你周末也没来。”马人叉腰表示自己的不满。

“呃……嗯……我，我很抱歉。”

克拉克抱着斗篷，一时有些语塞。吉米是他的好朋友，他们很早就认识了，甚至可以说一起长大。克拉克不敢想象如果没有吉米他的童年生活会如何黯淡无光。但吉米有别的马人朋友，而他只有自己。每当他看到吉米与其他马人一起玩，便不由得心生羡慕。他不是觉得动物朋友不好，但他也渴望人类朋友，哪怕他与常人略有不同。父亲从未向他解释为什么他会有这么多超能力，只告诉他千万不能让别人知道，但禁林里动物朋友们见识到了他的本领，依然接纳了他，所以他相信等到他说出一切时，布鲁斯他们也会接纳真正的他。

“行了，别垂头丧气的，”吉米用力拍上克拉克的背，“我没生你的气……真的……好吧，稍微一点儿。但是不要紧。不过实话实说，你这段时间最好别来禁林了。”他左右看看，走上前，压低声音：“这里最近不太平，好多生物都失踪了，全是神奇动物。”

“出了什么事？”克拉克问。

“我不知道，”吉米摇摇头，“现在大马们禁止马驹晚上离开居住地，白天也只能在大马陪同下外出。”

“我今天看见一大群星蜂鸟护送一只金飞侠飞往南方。”

“什么？难怪林子里的鸟儿吵了一整天，”吉米一只手半遮住嘴说，“其实，昨晚我装睡时听见父母说有东西在森林狩猎。”

“狩——”

“嘘——”吉米打断他，又回头看了看四周，“大马们不想我们知道这件事，怕我们担心。因为这事儿很怪，失踪的动物就那样凭空消失了，没留一点儿痕迹。”

克拉克紧张地咽口唾沫，情况似乎比他想的还要严重。难怪星蜂鸟要护送金飞侠离开，这里实在太危险了。

“所以，”吉米拿起克拉克怀里的隐身斗篷，帮他穿好，“马上回家，克拉克。等林子安全了再来。大马们会想办法的，而马驹最好听大马们的话。”

“我知道了，谢谢你，吉米。”克拉克感激道。

“但你不会听的，对吗？”

“……”

“我知道你不会听，因为你是克拉克·肯特，”说着，吉米笑了，“还记得大马们怎么叫你吗？”

想起那个名字，克拉克也笑了，“记得，超人。”

“没错，超人。”

两个男孩都笑起来，但这笑容很快散去了。

“多加小心，超人。”吉米担心地说。

“我会的，再见。”克拉克慢慢升入空中，没飞多远回头说道，“事情解决后我会带布鲁斯一起来看你，你肯定会喜欢他的，相信我。”

“一言为定。”吉米挥手说道。

 

道别吉米，克拉克开启超级视力扫视禁林，寻找可疑人物的身影，同时也寻找另一位朋友——独角兽卡拉。她虽然不像吉米一样能够用人类的语言与他交谈，但彼此总能心意相通。他们拥有相同的蔚蓝色眼眸。卡拉这个名字是克拉克起的，在他心里，卡拉既是他的朋友，也是他的妹妹。

找到卡拉时，天空已渐露亮色，估计过不了多久太阳就会出来。克拉克必须赶在太阳升起前回去，免得被父母发现。但在此之前，他得先告诉卡拉别再这样独自行动，尽量与其他独角兽待在一起。

他朝独角兽飞去，不祥的预感莫名盘上他心头。远处的克拉克站在一棵龙香树下，她一动不动，似乎睡着了。可独角兽绝不会这样毫无防备地在树底下睡觉。他们纯洁、善良、美好，同时也很敏感、谨慎——这时，卡拉周身忽然泛起淡淡的金光。霎时间，洁白的独角兽如同碎落的星子，消失了。

“不！”

克拉克冲过去，但树下早已空无一物，只留下淡淡的青草香与双拳握紧的男孩。

 

 

TBC


	4. 倒霉日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑到后续剧情可能会用到超人妹妹这个身份，前文原创的“克拉拉”改名为“卡拉”。  
> 第三章里“克拉拉”均已改为“卡拉”

克拉克失魂落魄地回到家。他应该在母亲叫他吃早饭前睡一会儿，可他睡不着。尽管身体几乎不需要睡眠，但精神上的疲惫依然会令他憔悴。

“卡拉。”

他直直盯着天花板，默念朋友的名字，不敢闭上眼睛。独角兽消失的一刻如同可怕的梦魇折磨着他。他需要帮助，可谁会相信他？大人们肯定不会，甚至可能责问他为何夜入禁林。克拉克坐起身，心烦地乱抓头发。他不能把这件事告诉布鲁斯他们，哪怕他们相信并愿意帮助他。直觉提醒克拉克这事很危险，他不该把朋友卷进来。但他一个人真的能找到卡拉，救回她吗？

带着所有担忧与顾虑，克拉克吃过早餐，与父母道别，来到学校，走进餐厅。他心事重重，完全没发现布鲁斯和他一样若有所思。

“早上好。”克拉克尽量说得快活些。

“早上好。”

见他来，巴里用眼睛比了比布鲁斯。后者正一动不动地盯着叉子上的土豆。如果是往常，克拉克一定能立刻心领神会。然而今天，他无视了巴里的暗示，自顾自地坐到布鲁斯旁边开始和他一起发呆。

巴里看看布鲁斯，又看看克拉克，最后皱着眉头看向巴里。

“我错过什么了吗？”

“不是‘你’，是‘我们’，”哈尔转向坐在对面的两个人，“要不是和‘我们’住一个寝室，我真怀疑你们两个昨天晚上一起干什么去了。”

“什么？不，没有，”克拉克一下回过神，连忙摆手解释，“是吧，布鲁斯……布鲁斯？”

依然没有反应。布鲁斯像个娃娃一样，慢慢把土豆送进嘴里，优雅地吃完盘里剩下的早餐，然后用餐巾抹抹嘴，这时才发现大家都在看他。

“怎么了？”

“你在想什么，布鲁斯？”克拉克问。

“没什么。”

“噢，没什么，”哈尔夸张地耸耸肩，“就是梦游而已。我们等了快十分钟，可算等到你睡醒了，布鲁斯少爷。”

“别犯傻，哈尔。”布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。

“我可没像某人一样——”

掉到桌上的报纸打断哈尔的话。每天早饭后，上百只猫头鹰会飞进餐厅为各自的主人送来邮件与包裹。由于家里的猫头鹰只肯往农场送东西，克拉克过去一直十分向往在餐桌上收包裹。幸运的是，后来布鲁斯帮他实现了这个微不足道的愿望——一年份的星球日报。虽然对方没有言明，但克拉克知道布鲁斯这么做都是为了他。毕竟在他们成为朋友之前，哥谭少爷从不看报。更何况布鲁斯的猫头鹰每次都会准确地把报纸送到克拉克而不是布鲁斯手上。

他翻开今天的报纸，没什么大新闻，不过有一则与斯莫维尔相关，标题写道：《一家三口暗巷遇袭，抢劫罪犯仍未落网》，副标题“蝙蝠救人，万圣节前的奇迹”。旁边搭配的照片上，遇袭家庭的父亲正接受记者采访，母亲则紧搂着怀里的男孩。那孩子看起来大概比他小三四岁。

“你这习惯就像个老头，”哈尔说，“我真没想到现在就能看见你六十岁——”

又一个东西掉下来，不过这次落在巴里面前。

“我妈邮来的。”巴里看了眼上面的卡片，兴冲冲地拆开包装。

是一个骑士玩偶，做工非常精细，尤其是下面的坐骑，棕色的马毛摸起来简直和真的一样。马头直冲向前，骑士手持长枪，附身贴上马背，造型十分神勇。美中不足的是，骑士戴着头盔，看不到脸。

“上次草药课测验的奖励，”巴里难掩喜悦，“还不赖。”

“等等，是不是少了什么——”

“巴里，你得到了一件幸运玩偶？！”从旁路过的露易丝插话道。

哈尔强忍住翻白眼的冲动。他已经连续被打断三次，但依然要有绅士风度，不能对女士无礼。

“什么幸运玩偶？”布鲁斯问。

“一种玩具，”克拉克答道，“斯科特王国最新的主打产品，据说能给拥有者带来好运。”

“……斯科特王国？”

“拜托，布鲁斯，别告诉我你连这——”

“斯莫维尔镇上的玩具店，前些日子新开的。”布鲁斯接上自己前面的话。

现在哈尔真有点儿生气了。他一会儿摸摸鼻子，一会儿捂嘴支住下巴，一会儿又敲下桌子，希望有人注意到他正在发火，可另外几个家伙却像没看见他一样，继续在那里聊天。更要命的是，那个玩偶引来一群人。大家围住巴里，问着各种愚蠢的问题。而他的好朋友巴里居然对此很享受。好吧，他承认巴里看起来有点局促，毕竟平时很少有人围着书呆子转，通常他们更偏爱像他这样的魁地奇选手。或许，至少从眼前的情况来看，幸运玩偶似乎真的能给人带来好运，哈尔心想。

“托马斯走了。”克拉克看着布鲁斯的猫头鹰飞出餐厅。

“我看见了。”然而说话的人眼睛却一直盯着巴里身边的几个女孩。

“那你的小甜饼呢？”

“没有甜饼，”布鲁斯把管家寄来的信塞进口袋，转头对克拉克说，“这周没有，也许以后都不会有了。”

“为——”

“走吧，该上课了。”

布鲁斯拿好东西，起身离开座位。克拉克知道，如果布鲁斯不想说，他怎么问都没用。更何况对他而言，现在也不是担心甜饼的时候。他还在犹豫要不要告诉布鲁斯禁林的事。他背上书包，叹口气，朝哈尔与巴里说句“先走了”，跟上布鲁斯，和他一起离开餐厅。

另一边，最后过来的几个女孩总算放过了巴里。他把玩偶放回盒子，简单收拾一下。“我先回宿舍把东西放回去，记得帮我占个座，哈尔。”说完，巴里头也不回地跑了。

哈尔深吸一口气，坐了好一会儿，终于忍不住大叫。

“就没人想听我把话说完吗！”

 

 

TBC


	5. 万圣节前夕

巴里最近过得不错，幸运玩偶似乎真带来了好运，就在昨天，开学时与草药学教授一起种的膨豆终于开花了，天知道他盼了多久。离开草药种植园，巴里回到寝室，看见哈尔正躺坐在床上抛接手里的金色飞贼。他放下中午从图书馆借来的书，瞅一眼挤在一张小床上熟睡的布鲁斯与克拉克，示意哈尔出去说话。

“我感觉他们有事瞒着我们。”巴里压低声音。

两人站在门口的缓步台上，没敢走下楼。这会儿公共休息室里有人，巴里隐约听见奥利弗他们在讨论万圣节晚宴。

“不是感觉，是事实，”哈尔把飞贼塞回口袋，“但别指望他们会告诉我们”

巴里摇摇头：“可我们不能再这么由着布鲁斯。你瞧瞧他，昨天艾斯利教授还问我布鲁斯是不是病了。”

“相信我，就算真的快病死，只要他不想，没人能让他吐出一个字。”

“我们可以问克拉克，他应该没那么固执。”

“要是他比布鲁斯还固执怎么办？要是他根本不知道怎么办？我们答应过布鲁斯替他保密。”

“我不知道，”巴里有些沮丧，“但我知道我不能眼看着朋友出事还无动于衷。”

哈尔拍拍巴里的肩膀：“别太担心，那可是布鲁斯，他总有办法，不是吗？”

巴里叹口气：“你说的对。可我怀疑我现在还能不能信守当初的诺言。”

沉默在空气中蔓延。良久，哈尔又拍了拍巴里，转身走下楼：“别忘了晚餐前叫他们起床。”然而绕过拐角，他突然停下来，抬头说：“如果你不能，我会阻止你，毕竟我已经许下诺言。”

不等巴里开口，哈尔已经走了。他一个人来到下面的公共休息室，找了张椅子坐下，随手拿起桌上的黄油饼干，一块接一块地往嘴里塞。

哈尔这段日子过得可有够遭的，每次课上搞小动作都会被抓。更惨的是，大家都不同情他，布鲁斯更是冷酷地说，“你为什么不趁这个机会好好听课？”他有什么资格说这话，哈尔生气地想，要不是克拉克都能即时叫醒布鲁斯，哈尔敢打赌他被骂的次数绝对不必自己少。混蛋韦恩什么都不告诉他们，却让他们帮他保密。而他刚才竟然为了混蛋布鲁斯向自己最好的朋友表示他随时愿意开战。再没有比这更混蛋的事了。

就在哈尔胡思乱想的时候，奥利弗抱着一个大纸箱走进休息室。

“猜猜这是什么？”他把东西放到桌上。

“看你的表情我想我已经猜到了。”亚瑟头也不抬地说。

“你根本就没看见我的表情！”

“是什么？”哈尔问。

奥利弗刻意清了清嗓子，拉长声音：“幸——运——玩——偶——”

另一边玩桌游的几个人立刻围过来。

“你从哪儿搞到的？现在可是天价！”

 _对，没错，自从知道这东西的价钱，巴里就把他的骑士收起来，碰都不让我碰一下，_ 哈尔心想。

“听说斯科特王国目前每天只卖三个，正式发售要等到十二月初。”

“快打开看看！”

奥利弗在众人的注视下打开箱子，从中拿出一个巨大的毛绒独角兽布偶。

“你喜欢这玩意？”哈尔挑起一边眉毛。

“不，不是买给我的，”奥利弗放下布偶，举起食指摇了摇，“我打算把它作为生日礼物送给闪德伯德的黛娜·兰斯。”

“她喜欢这个？”艾伦问。

“当然，就算不是幸运玩偶，她肯定也会喜欢。”

艾伦·亚当微微皱了皱眉，似乎不太明白。

“这话倒是真的，”亚瑟解释道，“我前天送了一个给湄拉，她快乐疯了。很多女孩都爱这个。”

听到这儿，哈尔不由得在心里翻了个白眼。 _见鬼的有钱人！_

为了调整心情，哈尔换了张椅子坐下，开始和大家一起玩桌游。可惜结果烂透了，他连输三局，要不是克拉克说晚餐后他们可以去肯特农场要糖果，这简直是他有史以来度过的最糟糕的万圣节前夜。

当巴里与哈尔各揣心事时，布鲁斯与克拉克则沉浸在安宁的梦乡里。温暖的阳光透过窗子洒在床上，布鲁斯皱着眉头翻身缩到被里，不自觉地把脸埋进克拉克肩膀。这个贴近的动作令同样熟睡的克拉克跟着翻了身。他无意识地搂住他的朋友，他太需要温暖了。这几天克拉克基本没睡觉，每晚都要去禁林寻找朋友的下落。一周前他失去了独角兽卡拉，之后又失去了另外几个动物朋友和其他不认识的东西。每一次，他都只能看着它们在自己面前消失，束手无策。也许他应该告诉布鲁斯，或其他值得信赖的人，也许他只要说出来，问题就能迎刃而解，他就不必继续一个人面对所有困难与痛苦。可与此同时，心里另一个声音却不断告诉他，别把布鲁斯牵扯进来，别害得自己退学让父母失望，坚强起来，独自面对。何况布鲁斯最近气色很不好，他不该再给他添麻烦。他们毕竟不一样，他只要晒晒太阳就能恢复体力。小时候，他曾怀疑自己根本不是人类，而是树人之类的物种。但玛莎说那不过是因为他拥有太阳神的吻，太阳始终庇佑着他。如果他能与布鲁斯分享自己的恢复力，他当然愿意。但他还没想到任何能够实现这件事的方法，正如他仍没想到任何必须对布鲁斯说出一切的理由。但不管怎样，至少这一刻布鲁斯陪在他身边，让他安心。

克拉克不知道自己睡了多久，但醒来时，窗外依旧亮着，太阳应该还没下山。布鲁斯窝在他怀里，皱着眉头，不过丝毫没有要醒的迹象。介于他总喜欢倚在他背上打盹，克拉克第一次见对方睡觉的模样。他得说，布鲁斯真的长得很好看，笔挺的鼻梁，长长的睫毛，还有一双蔚蓝的眼睛。如果他能不总绷着脸，肯定会有很多女孩喜欢他。当然，现在喜欢他的人也不少。怕吵醒朋友，克拉克一动不动地躺着床上，一边端详布鲁斯的睡脸，一边琢磨今晚的搜索行动，直到巴里过来叫他们吃饭，才从床上爬起来。

“几点了？”布鲁斯闭着眼睛问，似乎还不想动。

“现在出发刚好可以赶上晚宴开始。”

巴里绕到另一边，把布鲁斯拉下床。已经穿好巫师袍的克拉克迅速把被叠好。布鲁斯皱着眉头说：“你们这样让我想起了阿尔弗雷德，可即使是他也不会做到这种程度。”

“那就麻烦少爷你快点吧。”

这可真少见，克拉克心想。他从没见过巴里发脾气，直觉告诉他巴里这会儿心情不好。布鲁斯显然也意识到了，默默闭上嘴，穿好袍子，跟着走去餐厅。路上他们俩对视一眼，但彼此都不知道巴里为什么突然生气。

晚宴餐厅已按照万圣节主题装饰一新，到处是南瓜灯与幽灵饰品。克拉克没见过幽灵，他曾听说英国有的学校会有一些常驻幽灵，可惜伊法魔尼没有。一些戴着巫师帽的南瓜灯在餐桌间飞来飞去，不时吐出一些糖果。天花板也被换成满月的夜空，成群的蝙蝠在慢慢飘过的乌云下用力扑扇翅膀。

三人找到哈尔，刚坐下晚宴便开始了。各色菜肴瞬间出现在面前的白瓷盘里，克拉克迫不及待地抓起一个汉堡，三层烤肉搭配生菜、番茄、黑橄榄、酸黄瓜、煎蛋与多到溢出的芝士，一口根本吃不下。旁边布鲁斯小口吃着玛格丽特披萨，一如既往地优雅。克拉克又看看巴里，后者正耐心听哈尔抱怨下午玩桌游时的不幸遭遇，见他似乎不再生气，才安心地咬下一大口汉堡。上帝啊，他真该多吃点，今晚要去禁林，没有体力可不行。

吃过晚饭，克拉克拉着他们去肯特农场讨了一些糖果，然后彼此道别。看着布鲁斯离去的背影，他忽然很想叫住他，把一切说给他听，可惜最终还是没能开口。克拉克叹口气，回屋开始为新一轮搜查做准备。

睡觉前，母亲和往常一样给他一个晚安吻。这让他又幸福又煎熬。他不想给父母惹麻烦，他们为他牺牲太多，却从未要求过什么。但他无法对朋友置之不理。等父母睡熟，已经过了凌晨一点。克拉克换上事先藏好的黑衣服，再用黑布蒙住脸，只把眼睛露在外面。这一次他打算速战速决，隐形斗篷虽有助于藏匿行踪，可是太影响效率。下午睡醒后，克拉克认真思考过，只要飞得足够快，就没人能看见他，何况他还蒙着脸。

克拉克开启透视眼，擦着树顶急速飞行。今晚他很幸运，刚飞到第二个来回便在禁林北部发现一只。到现在为止，他已见过二十来只受害的动物，飞马、矮猪怪、土扒貂、沼泽挖子……种类不同，年龄也不一样，唯一的共同点是，旁边总会有棵树。但这或许算不上什么发现，毕竟这里是森林，到处都是树。另外从推算来看，它们大约会被定住三十到五十分钟，身体在最后五分钟时变得透明，并在最终消失前发出淡淡的微光。

他缓缓下降，小心树枝，以免弄出声响，虽然他从未见过任何可疑的人，但这显然是谁刻意为之，谨慎一些总没错。

是一匹飞马。皎洁的月光穿过层层交错的树枝枯叶，照亮它银色的鬃毛。它一动不动，如同一座栩栩如生的雕像。克拉克走近时，发现它正在哭。看来魔法控制了它的身体，却没有控制它的眼泪。男孩伸手抹掉它的泪水，又摸了摸马背上的鬃毛安慰它。

“我这就救你。”

他深吸口一气，走到大树旁。克拉克曾试图搬走那些被定身的动物，然而它们都像被钉在地上一样一动不动。他可以轻松举起家里的收割机，却拿不起一只小体型的土扒貂。每到这种时候他都由衷感到生气，他有钢铁之躯，飞得比飞天扫帚还快，力大无穷，还有透视眼，却拿魔法一点办法都没有。不过这次，他已经想到了别的方法，下午刚想到的。他以前从没这么干过，因为他从没这么想过，也许没用，但不妨一试。假如这些动物不像他认为的那样，是被钉在地上，而是被魔法拴在旁边的树上，那么他只需拔掉那棵树，就能还它们自由。

于是克拉克抱紧树身，十根指扣进树皮，卯足力气向上提。树动了，惊起几只不知道是什么的鸟，头顶传来一阵扑打翅膀的声响。看样子树本身并没被施加魔法，也许这法子真能起效，。他加大力气，翻起的树根带来一阵浓浓的青草香。

“神锋无影！”

一束光线突然飞出，克拉克来不及躲闪，魔咒正中他右臂，瞬间割开数道伤口。顾不得被血浸透的手臂，他连忙躲到树后，超级视力显示来者身形矮小，脸上罩着奇怪的面具，看起来就像只恶心的苍蝇。

“出来！我看得见你！”那人举着魔杖尖声喊道。

克拉克屏住呼吸，没有动。他不确定对方是不是真能看见他，但那人喊完这句便没再靠近，只是来回扫视四周。克拉克慢慢蹲下，左手捡起一块石头，扔向旁边。

“神锋无影！”

眨眼间，石头被割成了砂砾。克拉克试着咽口唾沫，却发现嘴里全干了，吞咽扯得他嗓子生疼。他不该害怕，他会飞，而且飞得很快，对方不可能击中他。可万一呢？到时他就会像那块石头一样，粉身碎骨。他竭力告诉自己冷静下来，但心脏根本不听他的，急着从嘴里跳出来。他想起有一年连续下了好几场大雨，仓库的房梁被泡烂，整个屋顶塌下来。当时，他正好在里面帮忙取水桶。父亲吓坏了，他却毫发无伤地从废墟里爬出来。说真的，那次他一点儿都不害怕，也没觉得疼。可这次不一样。他在流血，他能感觉到手臂里的血管像心脏一样跳动，痛楚从右臂一直延伸到脚趾尖，身体控制不住地发抖。

“出来，朋友。我保证如果你现身，我就不会伤害你。”

 _骗子！_ 克拉克暗自咒骂。他不会魔法，却会为魔法所伤，眼下除了逃走根本无计可施。 _要是有个盾就好了_ 。想到这儿，他看了眼面前的大树。一个模糊的念头浮上脑海，他觉得自己好像想到主意了。

“你是谁？”对方不断说话试探他，声音又尖又细，听起来似乎与他年纪相仿，但又透着股说不出的诡异。

克拉克没理他，抬头打量身旁的大树。刚才试过了，这树他举得起来。接着，他又看一眼不远处的面具男，对方朝他靠近了一点儿，不过依然有段距离。很好。既然已经想到办法，他要做的，就是冷静下来，付诸实践。克拉克再次抱紧大树，手指狠插进树身，试着携整棵树用力向上飞。头顶的树枝相互碰撞，咔啦作响。脚下，树根挤上地面，发出隆隆的闷声。手面具男被吓了一跳，连续后退几步，但很快冷静下来。

“四分五裂！”

砰！魔咒击中树身。克拉克停下来，一时不敢轻举妄动。怀里的大树忽然像要爆炸似的，内部传来咔咔的碎裂声。

“四分五裂！四分五裂！”

男人连续射出咒语，克拉克不得不松开手，下意识往后退，不知道接下来会发生什么。他看见对方放下魔杖，胸口剧烈起伏，似乎被累得够呛。一时间，两人都没再动，林子里静悄悄的，连一丝风声都没有。

哗啦，什么东西飞过头顶。这时，如同一道闪电骤然劈下，整棵大树对半裂开，吱嘎一声倒向两边。克拉克仍浮在空中，瞪大眼睛，几乎忘了喘气。

另一边，面具男已先于克拉克做好准备，他虽然被晃动的地面掀翻在地，但手里之中握着魔杖。他抓紧机会，对准克拉克准备念咒，却猛地停下来。敲他看见了什么，一个飞人。他不能杀了他，他要抓活的！

“统统石化！”

什么东西掉到地上。事情发生得太快，克拉克只知道大树轰然裂成两半，接着一束白光刺痛他的双眼，然后便看见一道黑影冲过来替他挡住了攻击。

“统统——”

一支箭射中面具男的肩膀，他尖声惨叫，魔杖掉落在地。更多箭伴着马蹄声飞来，男人连滚带爬地抓起魔杖，不甘心地最后看了眼克拉克，在幻影移形咒的帮助下，消失了。

赶到的马人围住克拉克，警惕地看着四周。

“你没事吧？”一匹马人问。

“它救了我。”克拉克落地抱起一只受伤的蝙蝠。小家伙一动不动，像是睡着了，半蜷的翅膀上漏个洞，恐怕再也飞不了。都是我的错，他想。

“你不该来这里。”

克拉克抬起头，认出对方是吉米的父亲。

“这里现在很危险，我想吉米应该已经告诉你了。”

“卡拉失踪了，我是说一只独角兽不见了。我在找她。”

“那你更不该来这里，马驹应该待在安全的地方。”

“詹姆斯，”另一匹马人喊道，“飞马。”

克拉克转头望去，被定身的飞马开始发光，这表示再有几秒钟它便会彻底消失。

“神啊。”一匹马人轻声低喃。

在众人的注视下，哭泣的飞马化作一团柔光，消散在晚秋的冷风中。克拉克抱紧怀里的蝙蝠，难以抑制的泪水滚落脸颊。

_我救不了任何人，只能看着他们死去。_

 

 

TBC


End file.
